


Spam Mail

by DestinyAwaitsNo1



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Spam mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyAwaitsNo1/pseuds/DestinyAwaitsNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River and The Doctor are on vacation why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spam Mail

River's (POV): (On Luxury Space Cruise, The Anastasia)

"Come on River look they have paddle boats. I love those, of course ol' Leo would have never thought of those without me. " my sweetie charged ahead like a large child. "This ship is so huge. They have a baby store on the tenth floor, how do babies even get up there? Is there some sort of baby escalator? ooh that'd be cool!"

Suddenly the ship lurched and began to teeter, when the ship finally balanced the gravity switched off and suddenly everything began to float towards the ceiling. "Sweetie?"

"Well that wasn't In the brochure, That must be why we're here."

"What?" I thought this was on a whim.

An disembodied voice grated out a "I apologize for this shift in gravity. It will be momentarily righted. Thank you for your patience. Enjoy the rest of your day aboard the Starship Anastasia." 

The doctor Straightened his bowtie before before muttering "Got a message saying we should definitely be on this cruise sent directly to the tardis."

"But your interface stops that from happening, doesn't it?"

He got really excited "Normally yes, so that tells us someone with high telepathic skills desperately wanted us here."

"Sweetie, Are you sure it wasn't just spam mail again?"

"Yes......Wait.... I knew that...." He Suddenly was distracted by a nearby store. oh no "They Have Fezzes River!" Suddenly the gravity kicked back into action, along with air bags in the floor. I looked around and found my love........in a fez. Not for long dear! 


End file.
